The Interview
by angiembabe
Summary: Seto Kaiba was bored and dare he admit, lonely. Sitting alone in his office he is deep in thought. He is interrupted when a job candidate arrives for an interview. Could she be the woman the woman who holds the key to his heart?


This is a slight departure from my usual Peachshipping. I started it a while ago, but have never got round to posting it. Until now.

I just thought it would be fun to play around with Kaiba's emotions a little bit. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own YuGiOh. Or any of the characters. But I am extremely happy to be allowed to write about them.

* * *

Blue Eyes Heart-The Interview.

He had everything a young man of 25 could possibly want. Power, unimaginable wealth. He only had to snap his fingers and half a dozen snivelling cretins would come running, to wait on him. Truth be told, Seto Kaiba was getting bored with it all. Maybe he was a victim of his own empire.

The only thing that had ever eluded him, was a victory over Yugi Mutou in Duel Monsters. Kaiba grunted at the thought and leaned forward, his fists clenched under his chin, Elbows resting on his desk. He was deep in thought. Even after Yugi had gotten rid of his imaginary friend, whom he had insisted, was the spirit of a Pharaoh, Seto had still been unable to beat him.

Yugi a Pharaoh? Yugi had even insisted that Seto had links to the past! What a load of crap. Yugi and his little band of groupies always prattled on about it. Even Mokuba had fallen for it, and was always having a go at him, for refusing to admit everything that had happened to them was real. But Seto was a realist, he would not allow himself to be courted by such fantasies.

And why did Yugi always insist that they were friends? Seto Kaiba did not need friends, he was happier alone.

Then why on earth was he feeling this way? Boredom? Was he feeling left out, lonely?

Yugi had recently married that cute little dancing girl of his. She was far too bossy for Seto's liking. But he had to admit they made a lovely couple. Seto had surprised himself by accepting the invite to attend their wedding. He must be going soft. He had even let them use the Limousine for the wedding. And then allowed them to honeymoon at his private beach house. Now Anzu was expecting their first baby. Seto snorted at the thought of another little Mutou running around.

Then there was the mutt. He and that loud woman. The one who's breasts were always busting out of her top. How any man could duel her and not be distracted by those was any ones guess. Mai that was her name. Seto gave an ironic laugh. How on earth that mutt had managed to father such a cute little girl. Even Seto was pained to admit that he found the two year old adorable, he felt sorry for her having such unconventional parents, who were not married, were always bickering, splitting up and then getting back together again.

Mokuba seemed be enjoying life too, he had just turned 21, was always out with friends, and had an endless stream of pretty girlfriends.

Seto did quite like Hiroto Honda. He had recently left the army and Seto had employed him as the deputy head of security at Kaiba corp HQ. He was quiet, unassuming and loyal. He was a good marksman and an excellent bodyguard. A good man to have on your team. Even he was engaged to the mutts extremely lovely little sister, Shizuka. They were planning to get married when she had finished her medical degree.

"Steady relationships. Children. Bah, who needs them." Seto punched the keys on his laptop and it sprung to life.

Suddenly his intercom buzzed, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Mr Kaiba, your 11am appointment has arrived. Shall I send her in?"

Kaiba hit mute. "Oh crap!" He had been too busy in his thoughts and had forgotten about the job applicants that he was interviewing today. What was wrong with him? "No. Not yet. Give her a coffee or something. I will be ready in about five minutes."

He scrolled through the list and brought her curriculum vitae on screen. Sarah Crawford, 24, graduated, Stanford University, first class honours in Economics. Only one previous employer Pegasus! Who had given her a glowing reference. Seto snorted, "well he would do he is her uncle."

Seto noted how she had been assigned to update, and turn around the fortune of Pegasus's outdated chain of casinos in Las Vegas. Maybe? Could she be what he needed to turn around the fortunes of Kaiba Land? It had been hit by the recent recession, and although business was picking up again, People were not spending any money.

He clicked the intercom. "Okay. Send her in please, Keiko?"

Seto pushed his chair back from his desk slightly, and adopted his most intimidating pose. Legs crossed, arms folded across his chest, stony glare. Any successful candidate who stood and shook in fear at the sight would not do. You needed to be able to withstand criticism and intimidation if you wished to be considered for this particular job.

The door opened and Seto's jaw almost landed in his lap. The most beautiful sight stood before him, nervously clutching her bag. Her long white/blonde hair was tied up in a neat bun. Her skin was the purest he had ever seen. She wore a pale blue skirt suit, the skirt ending just above her knees, showing her slender legs. The jacket was cut perfectly to fit her slender figure. Underneath the jacket she wore a white blouse. Her navy blue stiletto shoes matched her bag. Her eyes were the the most sparkling crystal blue he had ever seen.

Seto slowly uncrossed his legs and arms. Standing up, his face erupted in a warm, welcoming smile. Something anyone rarely ever saw. He stood up and walked round to stand in front of her.

"Good morning Miss Crawford. Seto Kaiba." He offered a handshake. "But please call me Seto."

She took his hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Kaiba, erm, Seto." She smiled nervously.

Seto's heart skipped a beat and he felt his face flush. He held her hand gently, for slightly longer than necessary, noting how soft and well manicured her hand was.

"So... Miss Crawford. When can you start?" What was wrong with him?

"Don't you wish to know a little about me first?" She was very surprised.

"Oh. Yes. Interview. Merely a formality. It will be lunch time soon. How about I show you around first? Then we can talk over lunch."

Was this the Seto Kaiba she had heard so much about? The abrupt, cold, calculating businessman? Sarah found him warm, charming and polite. And oh! that lovely smile. There was something so..So familiar about him.

"Yes that would be lovely." She replied. Without hesitation.

Placing his hand in the small of her back, he gently guided her from his office, to give her a tour of Kaiba HQ.

"I must ask you? I could not help but notice. You have several statues of a pale blue dragon around your building. She must be very special?"

"Yes. My Blue Eyes White Dragon. She is special." He replied gesturing for her to enter the elevator.

"My uncle tells me that you have three of them in your dueling deck?"

Why was she so interested in his dragons? Seto cleared his throat. "That's right. I do." He deliberately kept his answers short. "We can get out here."

They excited the lift on the mezzanine floor. Looking over the railings onto the foyer below they could see a large statue of Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Sarah marvelled at the sight.

"So beautiful." She murmured.

Seto glanced at her. He could have sworn he saw her eyes twinkle. "Yes she is." He almost said 'Yes you are.' Was there a connection between her and his Blue Eyes? Why was he so captivated by her? Of course. It was easily explained, just like everything else had a logical explanation. She was Pegusus's niece. He probably designed the dragon using her as inspiration.

"Would you like to see where we test the holograms?"

"Yes I would love to." She said genuinely excited.

"Back in the lift, they went down to the basement. The nerve centre of Kaiba holo technology. It was full of electronic equipment. Three scientists were busy monitoring the core temperature of the unit that appeared to go up into the ceiling.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba." One of the men said. He was small and weedy looking, with glasses and fair hair.

"Good morning Hanasaki. This is Sarah Crawford. She will be joining our management team. I trust everything is running smoothly? Perhaps you could explain in brief, how the system works?"

"Yes Sir." He turned to Sarah. "This is what I would call the heart of Kaiba Corp. It controls the duel disks from all around the world. It needs to be kept at a cool temperature. Hence it is fairly chilly in here. There is another room next door, where we test the holograms. For safety reasons this technology is held securely, in the basement. The core then goes up through the centre of the building, to the server, on the top floor, where it then communicates with satellites owned by Kaiba Corp Technology." Hanasaki showed her a monitor. "From here, we can gather information from every single duel disk. Where it's used, what cards it has played, the duelists personal information. Any questions?"

"Can I see a hologram?" Sarah rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"Of course. Follow me?" Hanasaki lead them to the next room.

"Okay Hanasaki. Fire her up?" Seto ordered.

Hanasaki got behind the control desk, as ordered. The holographic projector came to life. Upon sensing Seto, it addressed him. "**Good day Mr. Kaiba. Please state your request?"**

"Computer. Run Dragon Test Sequence Number one?"

"**Affirmative."**

Immediately a solid vision holographic image of Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the platform. Seto looked at Sarah and smiled. Her face was a picture of awe and something else? Recognition!

Sarah gasped. "May I touch her?"

"Go ahead. She won't bite. It is just a computer generated image." Seto laughed.

Sarah reached her hand out, the image shimmered as her hand passed through it. She could feel it, but it was not solid. It sort of felt like putting your hand in a bowl of thick liquid, but it was not wet, she could also feel I slight tingling sensation. The dragon then did something both Seto and Hanasaki could hardly believe; It responded to her.

The dragon stretched her head upwards and let out what Seto would call, a contented screech, before bending her neck downwards to nuzzle Sarah's shoulder.

Seto gazed in bewilderment as Sarah giggled, interacting with the dragon. It's hologram should only have been a static image. Even when played in a duel it's programming should not have enabled it to behave in such a way.

"**Unable to compute! Unable to compute! Shutdown initiated."** The holographic projector switched itself off. But Blue Eyes White Dragon remained for at least 30 seconds, before her image flickered. She let out a screech, before gradually fading away.

"I think I should check the system programming. Something must have malfunctioned." Hanasaki said. Unable to come up with any other explanation.

"Don't bother. That was not a malfunction." Seto couldn't believe he was saying this. But he had felt it. A connection between Sarah and the dragon. "I think she liked you."

"Oh! Seto do you think so? It was. It was. I don't know; As if she knew me!"

Seto knew he was not thinking rationally at all. How many times had he chastised Yugi for going on about reincarnated Pharaohs and fate. Something Seto had always thought was a load of old crap. Yet, here he was suddenly experiencing goose bumps over a girl, playfully petting a hologram. He felt a warm glow in his chest that threatened to completely overwhelm him.

Without a second of hesitation, Seto went over to where Sarah stood. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her tightly to him. She responded, slipping her arms round his sides, her face pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly, it felt safe and comforting. They had never met before, yet she felt as if she had known him forever.

Seto knew she belonged in his arms. He had waited all his life, maybe longer, for her. This time he would not let anyone destroy her, or take her from him. They would be together, forever. It was their destiny.

Maybe Seto Kaiba was a believer after all.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I just goes to prove that there is somebody for everyone.**

**I decided to call her Sarah, because that was what Kisara's reincarnation was called in the brilliant, Identity and Revival stories by MyAibou.**

**Please review. **


End file.
